


Why?

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: It all come down to this.





	Why?

Why can't I defend myself?

Why do I have to endure this abuse?

Why must I be silent and compliant as they beat me up and throw me away?

This isn't fair.

THIS ISN'T FAIR

_(fight)_

 

Why can't I move?

How can I allow this to happen?

How can I stand by and watch a little girl suffer abuse from the man meant to care for her?

This isn't fair.

THIS ISN'T FAIR

_(protect)_

 

Why do I have to pull the trigger?

Why do I have to shoot, to kill?

Why do I have to stain my hands with the blood of those whose eyes I've seen my reflection in?

I cannot do this.

I CANNOT DO THIS

_(deviate)_


End file.
